Myuutuu, Son of Mewtwo
by Ael L. Bolt
Summary: After MTSB, Mewtwo finds some cloning equipment and decides he needs an heir...what happens when Giovanni gets his hands on Mewtwo's son?


The Story of Mewtwo's Son  
  
  
Chapter One - Mewtwo's View  
My name is Mewtwo.  
For many people, that doesn't mean much. Not many humans have heard of me;  
I made sure of that when I destroyed the New Island lab. Most humans don't  
even know that I am a Pokémon. They just see the word "Mewtwo" as being a  
strange name and then go about their normal lives.  
For almost a year, I waited in Giovanni's Gym for my purpose to be revealed  
to me. I hadn't understood the reason why I was here, and the Rocket boss  
human had said that he knew, and if I battled enough then he would tell me.  
One day, I realized that Giovanni's promise was nothing but a lie. So I  
blew up his secret headquarters and took off for New Island. About three  
months were spent reconstructing the old lab from the charred remains of  
the island.  
I figured that, with my powerful psychic abilities, I would rule the world  
easily. I assumed that all Pokémon who obeyed humans were merely  
brainwashed slaves who obeyed every command their trainers gave them. The  
humans did not know how to control their Pokémon correctly.  
But I created three fully evolved starting Pokémon of my own: a Charizard,  
a Venusaur, and a Blastoise. They were different from the original Pokémon  
that they were cloned from. Like me.  
I issued a challenge to all Pokémon trainers in the area and then created a  
huge hurricane, hoping to eliminate the humans easily. However, six  
trainers made it to the island. One of them was named Ash Ketchum. Another  
was named Misty. One was a human called Brock. Those three appeared to be  
in a group of some sort.  
The other three trainers were called Corey, Neesha, and Fergus. They had  
come separately, independent of one another.  
For about an hour, I used my enhanced clones to defeat the overconfident  
humans. One by one they fell, and then I stole their Pokémon with my  
specially made Pokéballs.  
I was confident that I had won. The world was mine. I would have the entire  
planet to do with as I pleased, with no resistance at all. Within hours, my  
storm would destroy the humans and their Pokémon.  
But I was wrong. There was only one creature who dared oppose me. It was as  
powerful as I was, which nearly frightened me.  
It was a Mew.  
I tried to drive the Mew away with my psychic powers, but it was too agile.  
It evaded my attacks, and even threw in a few of its own.  
We blasted at each other with our Psybeams. Only after I fired did I see  
the human trainer, Ash, run out into the middle of the Stadium.  
Too late to do anything, the Psybeams killed him instantly.  
I felt my usual indifference for humans. But then there was a strange, tiny  
emotion under all that. One called guilt. Never in my life had I ever  
killed an innocent human. I had killed the pigheaded scientists who created  
me, but this trainer had done nothing wrong to me at all.  
Almost as if by magic, all the Pokémon around the Stadium revived him. I  
then realized that I could be defeated, even by a puny human.  
I erased all the trainer's minds and sent them back in time, to before I  
had contacted them via Dragonite mail. None of them would ever remember a  
thing about me or the battle on New Island.  
I took my clones and retreated to a secret valley, where the Mew lived. The  
Mew that had confronted me.  
The valley was untouched by human presences, and seemed as if it had not  
even been touched by time. It was exactly the same as the Mew part of me  
remembered from so long ago. It was a sort of prehistoric valley.  
About a hundred Mews lived in a colony in the valley, and they welcomed me  
with open paws. I was even made ruler of the Mews after a few days.  
I spent my days in peace, usually riding my Rapidash clone bareback in the  
same style that a human would. Every now and then I would go out of the  
valley, but always under protection of a psychic shield. No human ever saw  
me, at least I don't think so.  
I lived like this for several months. Just a simple life as the ruler of  
the Mews. Until one day...  
  
Chapter Two - Discovery  
I hovered above the human city, the one called Viridian City. I was up high  
enough so no one could see me, but low enough to see my old master's  
Pokémon Gym.  
Giovanni. The awful leader of Team Rocket who was responsible for my  
creation. The biggest liar of all time. It was he who had made me battle  
against countless trainers and their Pokémon. It was he who had wanted to  
keep me as his own personal slave.  
Out of impulse, I decided to fly down to the remains of the Viridian Gym.  
Somehow, it had been mostly destroyed, probably by those Team Rocket fools  
called Jessie and James.  
I landed amidst the wreckage, my psychic shield on maximum. I couldn't let  
any human see me, or risk having my secret blown clear into the open.  
An old memory flashed back, of another ruined Rocket facility: the New  
Island Cloning Laboratory. The point of my origin. It too had been  
destroyed, and I had returned to it just as I was to the Gym now.  
I smiled to myself. Rather ironic, I thought.  
I walked through the rubble, looking around. Perhaps there was something  
useful under all the burnt-out junk.  
Abruptly, I tripped over something. I caught my balance, then stared down  
into the pile of junk. I focused hard and began tossing away the wreckage  
mentally.  
Then I uncovered something that gave me a chilled feeling. I had never  
expected to find one of...one of those here.  
I picked it up and brushed off the dust. I stared down at the object in my  
hands, one of the pieces of human technology I was most familiar with.  
It was a DNA sampler. An incredibly useful piece of equipment, if you are  
into the cloning business. It takes a piece of the subject's DNA, providing  
the perfect base to make a clone.  
I set aside the piece of equipment and looked around. I soon spotted  
another piece of cloning technology. This one was one of the computers  
itself.  
I carefully dug out the slightly damaged piece of cloning equipment and set  
it aside with the DNA sampler.  
Over the next hour, my pile of salvaged items grew taller and taller. Soon,  
I had all the electronics I could carry. It would be a strain on my powers,  
but I might be able to Teleport all the stuff back to the valley.  
I focused hard on the cloning equipment, and the familiar blue glow  
surrounded me and the objects.  
And as I reappeared in the valley, I felt a strange sense of excitement. I  
had enough equipment to make another cloning tank, enough to clone one  
Pokémon at a time.  
But what to clone?  
A smile spread across my face as I realized the perfect answer. Of course.  
It was obvious, once I thought about it.  
Laughing quietly, I got to work.  
  
Chapter Three - Hard Work  
I hollowed out an area underground, with enough space to make my own  
cloning laboratory. I set up all the equipment, connecting all the slightly  
damaged electronics together exactly the way I needed them to be.  
Late one night, I stayed up looking over the new DNA available to me. My  
best friend Mew, named Kit, stayed up with me. He was a mostly pink Mew,  
with a little bit of white still showing around his ears and eyes. He sat  
on the end of my thick tail, not bothering me in the least bit. He watched  
the computer screen over my shoulder with the intensity of a focused laser.  
Are you sure you want this clone to be identical? Kit asked. Maybe you  
could change the DNA around a little, like those humans did to you.  
Good idea, I agreed. But what could I change the DNA with?  
Kit considered that for a minute. Then he said simply, Me.  
I looked back at him, purple eyes wide. You? Are you sure? Do you know  
what this would mean?  
He nodded. I'd be happy to help you. I've always wondered what a clone of  
me, even only half of me, would be like.  
All right then, I said.  
I picked up the DNA sampler and inserted a small piece of Kit's fur into  
the machine. The computer brought up the image of a Mew, then it was  
replaced by Kit's DNA.  
I combined the two strands of DNA, keeping most of the first one but adding  
some of Kit into the mix.  
Kit studied the new mixture. He nodded in satisfaction. Looks good to me.  
All right, I said. I'll start the cloning process tomorrow morning. Good  
night, Kit.  
Good night, Mewtwo.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, just as I had said, I began to clone the new creature.  
The orange tank would hold the new Pokémon until it would awaken.  
Kit gazed into the tank, where the new Pokémon would grow. We were planning  
on letting it reach a young age, then awakening it without bringing it to  
full adulthood. Two creatures nearly identical would create an unusual  
paradox in the valley.  
The clone was already taking form, and looked as if it was only a few hours  
old, but it was actually only a few minutes.  
Kit's sister, Kat, came by after a while. She was a lovely Mew, with white  
fur. The pink fur that showed age was just starting to replace the white,  
but unusually in spots. She was also fairly intelligent for her level. Hi,  
Kit! she said. Then she noticed me. High Leader Mewtwo! I did not expect  
to see you here.  
I laughed, amused. It's all right, Kat. You Mews are way too formal for  
me.  
Sister, what are you doing here? Kit asked her.  
I was just wondering where you were, she said, still watching me with awe  
in her pretty sky-blue eyes. What are you doing?  
I'm just working on a project with our leader, Kit answered. Now, go  
away. We're busy.  
No, it's all right, I cut in. Kat, do you think you could watch this  
computer for a few minutes? Kit and I have to take a quick break.  
We do? Kit asked, frowning with confusion.  
Yes, we do, I said, with just enough warning tone in my thought-speak.  
Kit caught the hint and fell silent.  
Sure, I can do that, Kat said, hopping up onto the computer monitor.  
What am I watching, exactly?  
I pointed to one part of the screen. If this gets up to thirty percent,  
call us. We need to interfere at exactly fifty-seven percent, and we need  
to be here in time.  
She nodded. Okay, got it. I'll let you know if I see anything around  
thirty percent of whatever you're working on.  
We're trusting you on this project, Kit reminded her. Don't mess up.  
I won't, she said, sounding very annoyed. You can trust me, brother.  
Just go.  
I motioned for Kit to follow me and stepped outside. He was almost  
literally on my heels the whole way out, making sure I didn't leave without  
him.  
Once we were in the center of the forest, far away from the cloning lab, I  
stopped. Kit almost bumped right into me, but stopped himself in time.  
I sat down on a large rock, and Kit hopped up next to me. So what did we  
come out here for? he asked.  
We need to talk alone, I said. It's about this new clone. I've been  
wondering. What should we name him? He needs a name. The stupid scientists  
on New Island had gone up with an obvious name for me long before I  
awakened, but this new clone is different. He needs a name of his own, just  
like you Mews.  
Kit thought hard. Well, what would sound appropriate for someone like him?  
You know what he's cloned from, but we can't just call him Mewtwo. You're  
Mewtwo, not him. Even if he is partially Mew.  
I nodded. And Mewtwo-two doesn't work very well. What would you suggest if  
you had to name him?  
How about Copycat? Kit suggested.  
No, I said. It doesn't have the right sound to it. What else is there?  
Maybe Mew-clone?  
I think not.  
Wait a minute! Kit exclaimed. I think I got it! How do you feel about  
the name, "Myuutuu"?  
Myuutuu? Sounds japanese, I said. But still... I think I like it. It  
sounds enough like "Mewtwo" but different enough so no one will get us  
confused.  
Kit nodded. I thought you'd like it.  
I smiled. Myuutuu it is, then.  
  
Chapter Four - Awakening  
Our conversation was interrupted by Kat's frantic cry of, High Leader  
Mewtwo! The computer's at thirty percent!  
Kit and I dashed for the lab as fast as we could go, busting into the  
underground cavern and skidding to a halt next to the cloning tank.  
Kat was bouncing up and down in front of the computer screen, yelling,  
Thirty percent! Thirty percent!  
Kit shoved his sister out of the way and took one look at the screen. Kat,  
you doofus! You can't read! This isn't thirty percent. Mewtwo, it's at  
fifty percent!  
I whipped my head around to look directly at him. What?!  
I leaped over next to him. He jumped out of the way, landing on my head. I  
barely noticed. My hands flew over the computer keyboard.  
Only five more percent left, Kit cried, as the counter changed to fifty-  
two percent.  
I glanced at the counter. We don't have much time, I said as it changed  
to fifty-three percent.  
Kat was standing off to the side, quaking with fear at what she had almost  
done. She had nearly cost us the entire project.  
I wanted to say something to her to assure her that it was fine, but I was  
too busy. And it wasn't fine.  
Fifty-four percent.  
Kit! I said quickly. Get over to the cloning tank and prepare to  
disconnect the wires from Myuutuu!  
Kit bounded over to the tank as I had ordered him to, getting ready to take  
the wires off the clone's forehead and tail.  
Fifty-five percent.  
I keyed in the proper code, priming the computer to stop the clone's growth  
and awaken him. It would also drain the orange liquid from the tank,  
exposing Myuutuu to air for the first time.  
Fifty-six percent.  
Are you ready? I called to my Mew friend.  
Ready! he called back, placing his paws on the first of the wires that  
helped control Myuutuu's growth.  
Almost there...almost there...  
Fifty-seven percent.  
Now! I yelled.  
Kit's reflexes were keyed up by the tension, helping him yank the wires  
free of Myuutuu in the exact instant I hit the ENTER key to finish the code  
transmission. The orange liquid evaporated, replaced by the air of the  
valley.  
I spun around, lifting a hand to point at the cloning tank. I focused hard,  
and watched the blue power ripple down my arm, through my hand, and onto  
the tank.  
The tank split open vertically on either side of the clone. The pieces fell  
away to the ground, completely intact.  
And then the clone, ever so slowly, opened his purple eyes to gaze upon the  
world for the first time.  
He was about three feet tall, when he stood on his two strong legs. Two  
powerful arms were folded cross his chest, with three fingers on each hand.  
His head was shaped similarly to a Mew's, with a bit of difference like the  
two skinny ears on top of his head and his more human-like face. A long  
green tail arced around behind him, the same color as a patch of fur on his  
belly. The rest of him was covered in short grayish-white fur. A handle-  
like ponytail thing curved from the back of his head to the top of his  
back.  
Wha...what's going on? a new thought-speak voice said. Myuutuu's own  
thought-speak voice. Who am I?  
You are Myuutuu, I said, stepping forward. You are a clone, created by  
me. You came from this Mew's DNA, alongside another Pokémon's DNA.  
Who's that? he asked.  
I smiled. The rest of you was created from me, the first Mewtwo.  
His eyes widened in shock as he realized that he was the second Mewtwo.  
Created mostly from my DNA, he was the next generation of Mewtwo.  
My son.  
  
Chapter Five - Myuutuu's View  
My name's Myuutuu.  
I'm a Mewtwo and you're not, haha!  
I'm the son of Mewtwo, you could say. Made from the DNA of a Mew and the  
formerly only Mewtwo. But now there's two Mewtwos, one purple-and-gray, and  
one green-and-gray. One is around level eighty, and one is level five.  
Only a few hours of being alive, and I was already understanding a lot of  
what was around me. My dad was showing me around the valley, riding on the  
back of what he called a Rapidash.  
I sat in front of him, near the horse Pokémon's neck. Dad rode behind me,  
in the center of the Rapidash's back. He held something called reins in one  
hand, steering the Rapidash wherever he wanted it to go.  
A yellow mouse Pokémon scampered across the trail as we rode along. That's  
called a Pikachu, Dad told me. It's an electric Pokémon.  
A Pikachu, I repeated, running the word over and over in my mind until I  
memorized it.  
A big brown bird soared overhead, streaming white from the edges of its  
wings. Pidgeot, Dad said. A bird Pokémon.  
Pidgeot, I echoed obediently.  
We passed by a gray tanklike Pokémon that Dad called a Rhyhorn. It had a  
sharp horn, which sort of scared me a little. What if it didn't like me and  
wanted to chase me?  
But another part of me was confident that it would leave me alone. After  
all, I was with Dad. He wouldn't let anything hurt me.  
We approached a large blue thing. After a minute, I found out that it was  
water in a formation called a lake.  
A huge blue-and-yellow serpent-like Pokémon slid through the water. It had  
a fierce look, but I knew Dad could keep it away just like he did with the  
Rhyhorn.  
That's called a Gyarados, Dad said. It's a water dragon Pokémon, and is  
normally seen as being very powerful. But even the mighty Gyarados is  
nothing compared to us.  
A Gyarados? Sounds funny. Who named it?  
Dad shrugged. I don't know. Most Pokémon get their names by what they say  
when they speak, but all Gyarados can do is roar and screech.  
I thought about that as we kept riding along the shore of the lake. What  
did that make me, then?  
A white-pink creature was at the edge of the water, taking a drink from the  
crystal-clear water. It looked up as we approached, and quickly bowed.  
High Leader Mewtwo! it said. This is an unexpected pleasure.  
Dad laughed. Rise, my friend. Myuutuu, this is Sparks. Sparks, meet my  
son. His name is Myuutuu.  
Hiya! I said eagerly, jumping down from the Rapidash's back and walking  
up to the creature. I'm Myuutuu!  
Yes, I heard your father say that, Sparks said. I'm a Mew.  
Hey, isn't that part of what I was cloned from? I blurted.  
Dad gave me a warning glance as he dismounted the horse Pokémon and sent it  
off into the woods. Such things are not to be tossed casually around  
here, he said.  
Sparks didn't seem to mind, though. How long have you been here?  
I don't know, I said honestly. But I'm staying forever!  
Sparks gave me a quizzical look. Are you on a sugar buzz or something?  
Now it was my turn to be confused. What's a sugar buzz?  
Never mind.  
Dad walked up to us. Sparks, could you call together the other Mews? I  
would like them to meet Myuutuu.  
Yes, High Leader Mewtwo, Sparks said, bowing again. They'll be here  
within minutes.  
Good, Dad said, sounding pleased.  
Sparks disappeared into the bushes. I watched him go, then looked up at my  
dad. What was that all about? I asked.  
You'll see, he answered.  
  
Chapter Six - Sasha  
In a matter of minutes, hundreds of Mews appeared around us. They all bowed  
to my Dad, as if he was a king or something.  
Once all the Mews were there, Dad stepped forward. Immediately, all the  
psychic Pokémon fell silent in respect of their leader.  
Loyal Mews, Dad began. I would like you to meet my son, Myuutuu. He is  
to be the leader of the colony when he is old enough.  
Welcome, Myuutuu, some of the Mews said instantly.  
One small white Mew approached me. She was as low-level as I was, maybe a  
bit higher leveled.  
She offered me a paw. Hi, Myuutuu. My name's Sasha.  
I shook her paw. Hiya! You're a Mew, aren't ya?  
Yes, I am, she said. She didn't even give me a funny look like all the  
other Mews had. She didn't seem to mind me at all. You're new here?  
Yeah. You could say that, I said, glancing up at my dad. He was watching  
us, an amused expression on his face.  
Would you like me to show you around? Sasha offered.  
I smiled. Sure!  
She laughed and took my hand. Come on. I'll take you to the best spots in  
the valley.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sasha took me all over the valley that day. She showed me the immense lake,  
the massive mountains, and the dense forest. She took me to dark caves and  
bright clearings, and even underwater for a few minutes.  
We sat on a rock, watching the sun go down. My first sunset.  
I watched closely as the sky turned red, orange, and then purple. The  
clouds reflected the colors, making it seem even more pretty.  
Sasha twined her tail around mine as we watched the beautiful sunset.  
Well, what do you think?  
This whole valley is beautiful, I said, not daring to move my eyes from  
the awesome sunset. How long have you lived here?  
Almost my entire life, Sasha answered. About five months. For a month  
before that, I lived with a small colony of Mews in what the humans call  
the Safari Zone. But then too many humans started to see us, and we had to  
move. We ended up here after only a few days of searching.  
The sky above darkened to black, and bright pinpricks of light appeared.  
The first time I ever saw the stars.  
Myuutuu, you don't know about the world outside of the valley yet, she  
said. The humans can be dangerous. If they are the bad humans, they can  
catch you in something called a Pokéball. It's like a very small prison for  
Pokémon. They use it to control any Pokémon that they catch, if they have a  
certain thing they call a badge.  
But Dad said the humans he met were nice, I said, looking at her. He  
said the humans liked to help him whenever they could, and that he made  
friends with one of them once.  
Then that was one of the nicer humans, Sasha said, considering that. But  
all the humans I've ever met were really dangerous. She paused for a  
moment, then kept going. That's what happened to my parents. Both of them  
were captured by a Pokémon trainer human named Damian. He was going to  
capture me, but once he saw how low-level I was he decided not to bother.  
He left with my parents, and I never saw them again.  
A single silvery tear fell from her pretty blue eyes.  
I put an arm around her shoulders. It's not your fault, Sasha. If humans  
are as dangerous as you say, then it was the human's fault. I smiled. And  
besides that, I heard from Dad that a human recently threw aside two Mews,  
saying they were too unruly for him to handle.  
What were the Mews' names? Sasha asked excitedly.  
Zippy and Gaeriel, a new thought-speak voice said.  
Two pink Mews stepped out of the forest. Sasha gasped in surprise. Mom!  
Dad! she yelled, leaping at them.  
She tackled the larger Mew to the ground while the other Mew looked on,  
amused.  
Sasha, get off me! the larger Mew laughed. He was obviously her dad. The  
one called Zippy.  
Sasha dear, we're all right, the other Mew said. Her mom, named Gaeriel.  
That awful human trainer let us go. He didn't have the right badge to  
control us, so we disobeyed him as much as we could. So he had no choice  
but to release us into the wild.  
I'm so happy you two are all right! Sasha cried happily.  
Aren't you going to introduce us to your...unusual friend? Gaeriel asked,  
looking at me.  
Sasha let her dad get up, and stepped over to me. Mom, Dad, this is  
Mewtwo's son, Myuutuu.  
  
Chapter Seven - Invasion  
Sasha and her parents went to their cave, leaving me alone in the forest. I  
just sat on that rock for a while, gazing at the stars and wondering what  
else was out there.  
I got my answer.  
A strange metal thing with whirling blades flew overhead, making a great  
wind around me. I watched it circle around, then land a few trees away.  
I hid in the bushes in a spot where I could see the metal flying thing and  
see what else it would do. Then the humans stepped out.  
I had never seen a human before, and they are funny-looking creatures. They  
have no tails, more than six fingers and four toes, and have no fur except  
on their heads. They have small eyes of varying colors, and they use their  
mouths for speaking instead of using thought-speak like any normal  
creature. Each had strangely colored skin with designs of red on them.  
One human, who was obviously the leader, was speaking. I listened hard, and  
understood some of what he said.  
"Now listen up," the human said. "I've traced Mewtwo as far as this valley,  
which means that he is here. I want you to find him and bring him to me. I  
must have my secret weapon back, at all costs."  
I gasped in surprise. No!  
Oops. I guess I forgot and used open thought-speak, allowing the humans to  
hear me. All of the humans turned towards where I was hiding.  
"Get it!" the leader-human yelled, pointing at me. "I want it alive!"  
Time to run.  
I turned around and began sprinting towards Dad's cave as fast as I could  
run, which wasn't very fast at all. The humans were slowly gaining on me.  
Dad! I yelled. Myuutuu! The call was faint but unmistakable. What's wrong?  
Humans! There are humans chasing me! I cried. They want to catch me!  
WHAT?! Dad roared. HUMANS, HERE?!  
The leader-human froze at hearing Dad's thought-speak voice. "It's Mewtwo!"  
he whispered. "At last, I've found him."  
A human hand grabbed my tail. I tripped and fell to the ground, taking the  
human with me.  
No! Let me go! I yelled, kicking at him. My foot slammed into his hand.  
He yelped in pain and surprise and let go.  
I stumbled to my feet, but the other humans had caught up and surrounded  
me. There was no way out.  
DAD!  
WHOOOOOSSSSHHHHH!  
A blast of blue energy zoomed past me, knocking down three humans. The  
energy was followed closely by a gray-and-purple streak, which took down  
five more humans.  
The streak stopped, hovering in midair above the ground. It took the shape  
of my dad, who glared at the humans with terrible anger in his eyes.  
I hid behind him, trying to escape the glare of the leader-human. He was  
evil, I could tell that much.  
"Mewtwo!" the leader-human bellowed.  
Dad jerked in surprise, staring at the leader-human. Giovanni, he  
snarled. So, I see you survived the destruction of the Team Rocket  
Headquarters.  
"It wasn't easy, but I did make it," the leader-human named Giovanni said.  
"And ever since then, I've been chasing you."  
And now you've found me, Dad said bluntly. Now what are you going to  
do?  
Giovanni smiled and took out a round object. It was white on the bottom and  
black on the top, with a red symbol engraved into it above a white button.  
One of the objects called a Pokéball.  
"I'm going to capture you again," Giovanni said. "You will come back to my  
new Team Rocket Headquarters and once again be my secret weapon."  
I don't think so, Dad said confidently.  
"No? I think you overestimate your powers."  
Maybe so, Dad said. But I'm sure they don't.  
"And who are 'they'?" Giovanni asked. "I don't see anyone else here."  
Instantly, he was surrounded by hundreds of Mews. The entire colony, ready  
to defend their leader and his son. At least half of the older Mews were  
already charged up with psychic power, and took careful aim at the humans.  
The humans looked around at the Mews in surprise. They had obviously not  
expected such a strong force of powerful Pokémon.  
Giovanni laughed. "You fools. You think you can stop me? You might be able  
to get me, but not before I capture Mewtwo!"  
He pitched the black Pokéball at Dad. "At least I'll get you!" he yelled.  
NO! I shouted, leaping into the path of the Pokéball.  
Myuutuu, no! Get back! Dad yelled, but it was too late.  
The Pokéball hit me on the shoulder, bounced off, and opened up. I felt an  
irresistible force, pulling me into the black Pokéball.  
Aaaaahhhhhh! I screamed in terror.  
Red light flooded my vision, and I felt a strange sensation of  
disconnection, as if I was somewhere else.  
Then I was gone.  
  
Chapter Eight - Mewtwo's Deal  
I stared in shock as Myuutuu disappeared into the Pokéball. The Pokéball  
didn't even shake. He was captured with one try, because of his low level.  
Giovanni picked up the Pokéball and smiled. "If any of you try anything,  
this Mewtwo will be killed."  
No one move, I warned the Mews. I don't want him harming my son.  
Then I said to Giovanni, What do I have to do to get my son back?  
Giovanni laughed evilly. "You have to trade places with him. Go willingly  
into a Pokéball and obey every command I give you."  
The notion of being Giovanni's slave made me nervous, but my son's life was  
at stake. What should I do?  
Do I have your word that Myuutuu would be released immediately? I asked  
cautiously.  
"You have my word," Giovanni promised, but I could still sense the hostile,  
selfish thoughts coming from his mind.  
Your word isn't worth dirt, I sneered. How can I trust someone who  
betrayed me before?  
Giovanni stared back coolly. "Because if you don't, I'll either take your  
son to replace you or kill him."  
He had called my bluff. He knew I couldn't sacrifice my son for my freedom.  
Mews, you all get out of here, I said to the still-waiting Pokémon behind  
me. Giovanni may try to capture you as well. Zippy, lead them out of here  
to someplace safe.  
Sasha's father, one of the new arrivals, saluted and signaled to the other  
Mews. They about-faced and disappeared into the forest.  
Giovanni watched them go, then turned back to me. He held out a black  
Pokéball with the trademark red "R" on it, for Rocket. "If you really mean  
it, get in the Pokéball," he said.  
I took a deep breath and stepped up next to him. I stood in front of the  
Rocket Boss, and reached out to tap the Pokéball and trap myself.  
Quick as lightning, my other hand darted out and grabbed the Pokéball  
containing my son. Before the startled Rockets could react, I leaped away  
into the air, suspending myself with my psychic powers.  
"Traitor!" Giovanni shouted in rage.  
Look who's talking, I muttered.  
"FIRE!" Giovanni bellowed suddenly.  
The Rocket humans were quickly armed with some sort of weird guns, and  
began firing them at me.  
BANG! ZZZZIIIINNNNNGGGGG!  
The bullet, or whatever it was, passed within inches of my head. I quickly  
turned on my psychic shield, ready to deflect the attacks.  
BANG! ZZZZIIIINNNNNGGGGG!  
The projectile grazed my left ear, scratching it. A thin line of blood  
appeared where it had hit me.  
What? My shield wasn't working! The bullets were going right through it as  
if it wasn't there at all!  
BANG! THUMPH!  
Aaaaarrrrrgggggghhhhhhh! I yelled as a bullet sank deep into my arm. In  
my pain, I dropped the Pokéball.  
Giovanni dived for the dropped Pokéball containing my son. "You should not  
have betrayed me!" he yelled. "Now your son is gone forever!"  
NO! I yelled, but the Rockets kept firing.  
Giovanni whipped out his own gun, but this one was different from the  
others. This one was more dagger-like, and looked a lot meaner than the  
other ones.  
He aimed at me and fired.  
TSSSSSSAAAAAAAPPPPPP!  
Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! I fell to the ground, smelling scorched fur and  
feeling the terrible pain spreading through my right leg.  
Giovanni sneered at me as he climbed back into his helicopter. "I have no  
need for an injured Mewtwo. Your son will do nicely to replace you. Good-  
bye, you stupid clone."  
No! Myuutuu! I cried, trying to stand up and get my son back.  
But the helicopter lifted off and disappeared into the dark sky, leaving me  
alone in the valley where I had once lived peacefully.  
All alone.  
  
Chapter Nine - Myuutuu's New Life  
I don't know how long I was in that Pokéball. All I know is that I was  
extremely bored and felt continual fear. Why didn't Dad save me? He was the  
most powerful Pokémon in the world, I had thought.  
Finally the Pokéball burst open, throwing me out of its confinements.  
I materialized on the floor of a dark place. It was like a cave, but a lot  
bigger. The Rocket humans stood off to the side, but the one called  
Giovanni stood right in front of me.  
"You belong to me now," he said. "Your father doesn't know what he is  
missing. But you will have a wonderful life here, training until you are  
the most powerful Pokémon in the world. You could have power, great power.  
Your father was foolish and didn't want these great gifts I will give to  
you."  
The promise of power interested me. I could be as powerful as Dad?  
Giovanni nodded. "Perhaps even more powerful. Your father didn't stay long  
enough to learn the control over his powers that he would need to be very  
powerful. But you are a different matter. With my help, you could be twice  
as powerful as your father ever was."  
Would you leave my dad alone in the valley? I asked.  
Giovanni smiled coldly. "Of course. We will not bother him in the least  
bit."  
I nodded. All right. Okay then. I'll do it.  
Giovanni's face was a mix of evil and triumph. "Good," he said. "Your  
training will start immediately."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Giovanni led me to a strange-looking platform. A pile of metal armor was  
next to the platform. Wires came up from all sides to the center.  
"Put that armor on," Giovanni instructed me.  
I slipped on the tail band, the wrist clasps, the ankle guards, the  
chestplate. Finally, I settled the helmet on my head, leaving the black  
visor right in front of my eyes.  
What now? I asked.  
"Now we test your strength," Giovanni said, gesturing towards the open area  
in front of the platform.  
A Pokémon stood there. It was a green insect with two papery-thin wings and  
two razor-sharp blades for arms. Its feet were broad, and tipped with three  
daggerlike claws. It had three bumps on the back of its head, and its face  
stretched out in a powerful jaw filled with sharp teeth.  
"Scyther!" it said, glaring at me.  
And suddenly, I knew everything about the Pokémon. It was called Scyther, a  
Flying Bug type Pokémon with intense speed combined with whirling blades  
and sharp claws. It specialized in Slash and speed attacks.  
I looked back at Giovanni. What was I supposed to do? Talk to it? I didn't  
know very much about battling, but Dad had told me that psychic Pokémon are  
weak to Bug Pokémon.  
"Scyther!" the bug yelled, leaping forward, blades flashing.  
SLASH! A red line appeared on my arm.  
Yaaaaahhhhhhh! I yelled, an uncontrolled burst of...of  
something...exploding out of me and into the Scyther.  
"Scyther scy!" it exclaimed, staggering back. Bright green fire burned  
around it.  
"Control your powers!" Giovanni called. "Use them to defeat the Scyther!  
Form your mental energy into an arrow of power!"  
A sudden surge of anger rolled through my mind. This Scyther creature had  
attacked me! For no reason! It needed to be punished.  
I raised my arms and instinctively shot multiple bright lightning bolts of  
green power out of my fingertips. They merged and formed one bright beam of  
pure psychic energy and shot into the Scyther.  
The Scyther gave a short, cut-off scream and toppled over, unconscious.  
My anger faded away, as did the green fire around me and the Scyther. I  
stared at my hands as the glow faded away, astonished at what I had done.  
Giovanni nodded, pleased. "Good, Myuutuu. You have done well. Now, your  
next opponent."  
A new Pokémon appeared after the Scyther vanished into its Pokéball. This  
new opponent was a brownish bug with two huge claws, studded with spikes,  
on its head. It had two thin arms with three sharp claws on each hand. It  
had two short, stocky legs tipped with three blunt claws. Its eyes were  
mean and intense, right above the tall mouth in the center of its chest.  
The information popped into my head in the same way it had with the  
Scyther. This was a Pinsir, a Bug Pokémon with great physical strength and  
crushing pincers. It specialized in Vicegrip and Clamp attacks.  
"Get in the first hit, and you will have the advantage," Giovanni called to  
me. "Use your Psychic attack!"  
I frowned in confusion. Did he mean the strange green fire attack that I  
had used? Or did he mean the green lightning power?  
I stared at the Pinsir, as if it would tell me. A strange green glow filled  
the edges of my vision, making everything look green.  
The Pinsir suddenly lifted off the ground, thrashing about. I followed its  
ascent with my eyes, and then realized that I was controlling its motion. I  
was moving the Pinsir with my mind!  
"Pinsir!" the enraged bug shouted.  
"Now throw it in a Psychic Seismic Toss!" Giovanni commanded.  
I turned my gaze sharply to the right, and the Pinsir followed it. It  
slammed rather ingloriously into the wall, but didn't fall. I kept a firm  
psychic grip on it, making sure I had control of the situation.  
"Again!" Giovanni ordered.  
I looked the other way, slamming the Pinsir into the opposite wall of the  
large human cave. This time, I let it fall to the ground.  
The brown bug staggered to its feet and faced me, pincers opening and  
closing slowly. "Pinsir!" it said weakly.  
"Finish it with a Psybeam!" Giovanni yelled.  
I surrounded myself with bright green flames, which began to glow brighter  
and brighter as I charged up for the blast.  
The Pinsir seemed to realize what I was doing and rushed at me, pincers  
open in preparation for a Vicegrip attack. If it succeeded, it would  
squeeze the life out of me while simultaneously cutting deep into me with  
the small spikes on the pincers.  
It never got that far.  
All my psychic energy collected, I blasted out at the Pinsir. All my power  
phased together, and shot at the Pinsir in a solid beam of psychic power.  
The Pinsir was engulfed by raging green light. When the light cleared, it  
was obvious that the fight was over.  
The Pinsir lay smoking on the ground. Unconscious without a doubt, and  
definitely unable to battle.  
"Very good," Giovanni said approvingly. "You are learning the focus you  
need for powerful psychic attacks."  
Master Giovanni, what is next? I asked, excited. This was fun! What do I  
battle next? I want to keep training!  
"No more today," Giovanni said. "You've had enough battle experience for  
today. Even after only two battles, you have proved your great strength  
that already exists. Tomorrow, the serious training begins."  
  
Chapter Ten - Mewtwo's Search  
Not long after Giovanni left in his helicopter, some of the Mews came back.  
When they saw what state I was in, some ran away in terror and fear. But  
about ten Mews stayed, helping me to limp to a nearby cave.  
A Healer Mew named Zyna tended to my wounds, binding up the burn on my leg  
and the bullet wound on my arm. I had gotten the bullet out via psychic  
powers, but I was no Healer. Only very few Mews have that power.  
I leaned up against the cool cave wall, feeling weak and lost. My son was  
gone, taken away to Giovanni's secret headquarters. He would probably  
receive terrible, twisted psychic training custom-made to fit Giovanni's  
preferences. What the outcome would be, I didn't know. My own training had  
nearly caused me to be permanently cold-hearted and evil, with the hate of  
all humans.  
It was discouraging to think that Myuutuu might turn out to be exactly like  
I had been back then. But there was a slim chance that he might remain  
uncorrupted. A very small chance.  
But a bit of hope.  
High Leader Mewtwo? Are you all right? Zyna asked, her gentle thought-  
speak cutting through my thoughts.  
Yes, I'm fine, I answered, but even I could hear the tremble in my  
thought-speak. I sighed. Find Teller and bring him to me.  
Sparks, who was standing guard near the door, saluted and took off into the  
forest. He returned with a Mew named Teller, a powerful psychic Mew who  
could lock onto someone's mind and see through their eyes, and read their  
thoughts. He is called a Mind-Tracker Mew.  
Yes, High Leader Mewtwo? You called for me? Teller asked.  
Teller, are you familiar with Myuutuu's mind? I asked him. Do you think  
you could See for me?  
You mean your son? he clarified. I think so.  
He closed his eyes in concentration, a very faint pink glow surrounding his  
head. For a moment he was silent. Then he said, I have him, High Leader  
Mewtwo.  
Where is he? I asked.  
He's in a dark, big cave that the humans call a building. I think this is  
the Rocket leader human's home, Teller answered obediently. The leader  
human is training him against a Scyther.  
But psychic Pokémon are weak against Bug Pokémon, Sparks blurted. What  
is the leader human thinking? Is he crazy?  
Shh, Teller shushed him. He was quiet for another few moments. He's  
fainted the Scyther, and now he's working on...a Pinsir.  
Another Bug Pokémon, I said, thinking hard. What's he thinking right  
now?  
He finds it a fun game, High Leader Mewtwo, Teller said. He thinks it's  
all just a game for his enjoyment.  
Sounds like him. What's going on now?  
Pinsir's fainted, he reported. The leader human's talking...telling  
Myuutuu that his training is over for today.  
Thanks you, Teller, I said. That is all. You may break the contact and  
return to your cave.  
Teller opened his eyes. Thank you, High Leader Mewtwo. It was an honor to  
serve you. He bowed and left.  
I considered this new information. Maybe my son had a bigger chance of  
remaining uncorrupted than I thought.  
  
Chapter Eleven - Myuutuu's Second Day  
I awoke the next morning, attached to the platform in the center of the  
cave with the wires. I detached the wires and stepped off the platform,  
looking up to the balcony. I spotted Giovanni, who was watching me as well.  
"Good morning Myuutuu," he called down to me. "Are you ready for another  
day of training?"  
Yes, Master Giovanni! I answered enthusiastically. What will I fight  
today?  
Giovanni took out a red-and-white Pokéball and opened it. "This will be  
your first opponent," he said as the Pokémon appeared.  
It was a round Pokémon, with two short legs with clawed feet, and two  
stubby arms, also tipped by sharp claws. Its head was shaped sort of like  
the Scyther's, but the back of its head was attached to it halfway down its  
body. The rest of it was covered in dark green plates of natural armor.  
The information flashed into my mind. It was called a Golem, a Rock and  
Ground type Pokémon that had a hard shell, protecting it from heavy  
impacts. It specialized in Take Down and Earthquake attacks.  
"Begin the battle," Giovanni instructed.  
I allowed the Golem creature to make the first strike. It pulled its arms  
and legs and head into its shell, and then rushed at me in a Tackle attack.  
I waited until it was only inches away, then leaped into the air. It  
stopped underneath me and looked around, confused. It hadn't seen where I  
had gone.  
I came down hard on the Golem's head, digging one foot into the top of its  
skull. It cried out in pain, and I jumped away.  
"Golem!" it shouted in sudden rage, running at me with its head lowered in  
a Skull Bash attack.  
I automatically shielded myself with a bright green bubble of power. The  
Golem bounced off, rolling backwards to slam into the wall.  
I gathered all my psychic energy, surrounding myself with blinding green  
light. I concentrated all the power around my fist, and then punched at the  
Golem in an unofficial attack called a Psypunch.  
The Golem flew back again. Its head hit the wall with a sharp cracking  
sound, then it slumped into unconsciousness.  
"Excellent!" Giovanni said, pleased. He called the fainted Golem back into  
the Pokéball. "Now try this one."  
Another Pokémon appeared in front of me. This one was dark blue and stood  
on its hind legs in the same way that I did. It had a ridiculously short  
tail poking out of its hard brown shell, which covered its chest and back.  
It had two powerful arms with dagger claws on each hand. It had two short  
legs with blunt-looking claws on them. It had a short snout with several  
sharp teeth inside its jaw. It had two short ears like a Mew's, except  
blue. Its eyes were reddish-brown and determined-looking. Two water cannons  
came out of its shoulders, cocked and ready to fire.  
The information flashed into my mind. A Blastoise, a fully evolved Squirtle  
much like the one Dad had back in the valley. Its specialty was water and  
punching attacks.  
"Blast!" it announced, aiming its cannons at me.  
I stared back at it calmly, the now-familiar green glow surrounding me. I  
knew that even a Blastoise wasn't as strong as I was.  
The Blastoise fired two powerful jets of water from its cannons, directly  
at me.  
I whipped up a hand, which glowed bright green. Upon contact with this  
psychic power, the water stopped. It quivered in midair, then blasted back  
at the surprised water turtle Pokémon.  
It looked angry for a moment, then it rushed in at me, fist glowing white.  
It was going to use Icepunch in an attempt to freeze me solid!  
I don't think so! I shouted, feeling exhilarated.  
I launched up into the air, the green power burning brightly underneath me.  
I summoned the awesome green fire, then blasted it at the Blastoise.  
"Blast!" it cried as the green psychic fire surrounded it. Then it fainted,  
just as my other opponents had.  
I landed on the floor, gazing up at Giovanni. Master Giovanni, what is the  
purpose of this training? I asked. If I can beat anything, what is the  
point?  
Giovanni smiled. "This is only preparing you for harder battles," he said.  
"I am a Gym Leader, or at least I used to be until those bungling fools  
destroyed my Gym. Strong trainers try to defeat me, and I turn the tables  
on them by using any secret weapon I have available. That used to be your  
father. Now, if you train hard enough, it will be you."  
I felt the good feeling of being praised. Thank you, sir! What next?  
Giovanni called the Blastoise back into its Pokéball. Then he took out  
another. "One more for now, then you will rest," he said as the Pokéball  
blazed open, releasing the Pokémon inside with a flash of white light.  
The last Pokémon I faced was the strangest-looking one of them all. It was  
about four feet tall and stood on two legs, like I do. It had two claws on  
each foot, and above that was a black band. Its arms had five sharp claws  
on its hands, with ridges running up and down its arms. Its tail was long  
and had a flame on the end. A line of spikes came down its back. Its head  
was shaped strangely, with a ducklike beak and two molten lava flames on  
the top of its head. Its eyes were small and black. Another black band was  
around its neck. Its body was yellow and red, the color of fire.  
It was called a Magmar, a fire Pokémon found only in volcanoes, which are  
giant mountains of fire. This Pokémon's specialties were punching and flame  
attacks.  
"Mag! Mar!" it stated, glaring at me with its beady black eyes.  
My green psychic shield was already up, and I felt the power coursing  
through me. It concentrated in my hands, and I pointed at the Magmar and  
focused hard on it.  
The Magmar suddenly lifted off the ground, and stayed suspended about seven  
feet off the floor. "Magmar!" it exclaimed in shock, struggling to break  
free of my psychic grip.  
I twisted my wrist to the side, sending the fire Pokémon facefirst into the  
wall. But it released a Flamethrower right before it hit, melting some of  
the wall into a puddle of molten rock. It cushioned the impact somewhat.  
Tired of the easy battle, I let the Magmar go. It fell to the floor and  
landed on its tail, but it sprang up to its feet a second later.  
The Magmar rushed at me, fire surrounding it. It was going to use a Fire  
Wheel attack on me in a desperate attempt to faint me.  
I watched it come at me, and focused hard on one attack. I wasn't even  
going to use a psychic attack, at least not directly.  
Right before the Magmar would have plowed into me, I Teleported to the  
other side of the room.  
The surprised fire Pokémon slammed into the wall, fainting itself on  
accident. I stepped up behind it, kicked it to make sure it was  
unconscious, then folded my arms across my chest and nodded in  
satisfaction.  
"Well fought, Myuutuu!" Giovanni called as the Magmar disappeared into its  
Pokéball. "Very well fought. You are learning how to control your psychic  
powers and use them to your advantage."  
I suppose so. What do I do now?  
"That's enough battle experience for now. You may have three hours of free  
time to do whatever you want."  
Thank you, Master Giovanni, I said. I backed into the shadows and sat  
down, replenishing my psychic reserves of energy. The battle had taken a  
lot out of me, but even so I felt that I had grown to level twenty already!  
That was fifteen levels in two days, or five matches, depending on how you  
want to think of it. That made about three levels per battle, so far  
anyway.  
But still, even the battle didn't dull the longing to be with my dad, to  
run in the valley next to Sasha, to watch the sun set over the mountains. I  
wanted to go home.  
But if I did that, Giovanni would go after Dad. And then I'd miss him even  
more. I had to stay and train with Giovanni.  
Sorry, Dad, I whispered to no one. I'm sorry you're not here. I'm sorry  
I got you into all this.  
I half-expected an answer, but of course there was none. Forcing back  
tears, I stood up and walked over to the platform that was now my sleeping  
place. I plugged into the platform and tried to sleep. I would need the  
rest if I was going to battle later.  
But it wasn't easy. Dad's image kept rising in my mind. No matter what I  
did, I couldn't forget about him even for a second.  
I eventually cried myself to sleep.  
  
Chapter Twelve - Valley Sunrise  
I woke up in Zyna's cave, feeling the dull throb of my wounds. I willed  
away most of the pain, and stood up. I walked out of the cave, into the  
early morning light.  
A few other caves were nearby, each with at least three sleeping Mews in  
them. I was the only one awake, or so I thought.  
Mewtwo?  
I turned around. The familiar pink Mew stood a few feet away, watching me.  
He was the one who had spoken.  
Kit, I said, recognizing him instantly. I see you made it safely.  
And I see that you didn't, he said, his eyes locked onto the bandages  
around my leg and arm. I heard about Myuutuu.  
At the mention of my son, the sharp pain returned to my heart and I almost  
began to cry again. But I willed away the tears.  
I'm sorry he was captured, Kit said. We were all lucky that we weren't  
captured as well, though.  
We've got to rescue him, another thought-speak voice said.  
The small white Mew stepped out of a cave, gazing right into my eyes.  
We've got to go and get your son back.  
Sasha, I said, recognizing her after a moment.  
She nodded. Yes, High Leader Mewtwo. And I know that we have to get  
Myuutuu back, at all costs.  
Agreed, I said. But how? I can't just go out and track down my one-time  
master, not with these serious injuries.  
We could have Lazer use his powers to intensify Zyna's Healing powers,  
Kit suggested. Then the Healing energy would work faster, healing you  
within hours instead of days.  
Lazer, another Mew. He was a Focuser Mew, with the ability to enhance  
another Mew's powers. Often times it doubled or tripled the other Mew's  
power temporarily, sometimes lasting several weeks past when the  
enhancement was made.  
The sun began to rise over the mountains, making the sky turn a pretty  
yellow, mixed with just a touch of purple.  
Okay, so let's say we had Lazer Focus Zyna's Healing power, I said. Then  
what would we do?  
We could have Teller pinpoint Myuutuu's exact location and then follow the  
feel of his mind, then sneak into Giovanni's headquarters and break him out  
of there, Sasha said.  
Giovanni's probably going to have massive security, I said. It would be  
very hard to get him away undetected.  
So we won't do it without being seen, Kit said simply. We just bust in,  
grab Myuutuu, and run. Your powers are strong enough to keep away the  
humans and anything they try to do to us.  
Not yesterday, I said, gesturing towards my leg and arm. Giovanni must  
have had enough time to recalibrate his weapons so they aren't affected by  
my psychic powers. So the bullets went right through my shield like it  
wasn't even there. I'm willing to bet that he's kept the guns for an  
emergency, such as an attack by me to rescue my son.  
Can you think of any other way to get Myuutuu out? Sasha demanded.  
I thought about it. Then this is the only way, Sasha insisted. The danger would be worth it  
to have Myuutuu back, would it not?  
She had a very good point. All right. Go find Lazer, and have him Focus  
Zyna's Healing power, I said. Once I'm healed, we will attack Giovanni's  
base and take back from him what belongs with us!  
And as the two Mews disappeared to search for Lazer, I stared up into the  
slowly brightening sky. We're coming to get you, I whispered. Don't  
worry, Myuutuu. We'll get you back...somehow.  
  
Chapter Thirteen - Myuutuu's Trainer Match  
"Myuutuu," Giovanni's voice said, prodding me out of my light doze.  
"Myuutuu, wake up."  
I raised my head. Yes, Master Giovanni?  
"Are you ready to begin another session of training?" the Rocket Boss asked  
me.  
I think so, Master. What do I fight now?  
"Now, I think I'll start having you work on trainer battles," Giovanni  
said. "They're a bit different from your battles so far."  
How so? I asked, interested.  
"In a trainer battle, there are two trainers who use their Pokémon against  
each other," Giovanni explained. "Each trainer calls out commands to their  
Pokémon, and they use the ordered attacks to try to win against the other  
Pokémon. Whichever Pokémon faints first from a trainer-commanded attack  
loses. The winner is the one who is left after the battle."  
So I will fight a Pokémon under human command?  
"Yes, and you must learn to obey human commands as well. You did fairly  
well in the battles against the Scyther and Pinsir I gave you to battle at  
first. But still, you need to learn how to use your powers to your master's  
advantage. Under the trainer's commands, you will be more effective in  
attacking and defending."  
You are the human I must obey. But what is my opponent, and who is the  
trainer challenging us?  
"I have talked to a Team Rocket member named Cassidy who is willing to test  
her Pokémon's skills against yours," Giovanni said. "She will use six  
Pokémon against you, and to win you must defeat all of them with no time  
for rest."  
All right. The thought of six consecutive battles made me a bit nervous,  
but I was getting more and more confident in my powers. When will we  
battle?  
"In a few minutes. Cassidy is traveling here from a place called Goldenrod  
City, with her companion Butch. They should be here soon, with their  
Pokémon rested and ready to battle. But even so, they will be no match for  
you."  
I smiled behind the black visor that hid my face. Sounds good to me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Rocket human named Cassidy arrived a few minutes later, as Giovanni had  
said. She was a tall female human with long yellow hair that split into two  
and ended in spikes. Her partner Butch was a male human with green hair and  
a weird voice.  
Cassidy watched me closely, and I could feel the slight fear coming out of  
her mind. But she knew that she had high-level Pokémon, opposed to my Level  
20 status.  
"All right Cassidy," Giovanni said. "Let's begin the match. Send out your  
first Pokémon."  
Cassidy nodded and took out a Pokéball. She threw it as she yelled, "Go  
Hypno!"  
The Pokémon that appeared was bright yellow and stood on two legs, like I  
did. It had two pointy ears and a long nose below two squinty eyes. A sort  
of a fluffy white collar was around its neck. It had a round pendant on a  
string in one hand.  
The information flashed into my mind. Hypno, a psychic Pokémon that  
specializes in Hypnosis and Dream Eater attacks. This specific one was  
about level sixty-eight.  
A bell rang, and then the Hypno tensed up as Cassidy shouted, "Hypno! Use  
your Psybeam attack!"  
"Myuutuu, counter with your own Psybeam!" Giovanni called.  
I gathered the emerald fire around me, and the Hypno was surrounded by  
amethyst fire.  
Its purple psychic powers merged into a bright beam of purple energy, and  
blasted at me.  
The power around me phased, and then streaked out at the Hypno.  
The two Psybeams collided, sending a bright white flash into the center of  
the room. The purple and green twisted together into one bright ball of  
black psychic energy.  
"Myuutuu, break the Psybeam collision with a Psywave!" Giovanni called to  
me.  
I focused harder and watched the lance of bright green power shoot into the  
center of the colliding psychic energy. The black power disappeared,  
disintegrated by my Psywave.  
"Hypno, use Hypnosis!" Cassidy commanded.  
The Hypno waved its pendant back and forth, speaking in a strangely  
soothing voice. "Hypno. Hypno."  
I felt myself start to fall asleep, then caught myself just in time. I  
surrounded myself by a shield of bright green power, breaking free of the  
Hypnosis attack.  
"Myuutuu, try a Metranome!" Giovanni yelled.  
I frowned, confused. What was Metranome? I had never heard of the attack  
before in my entire life, which so far consisted of five days.  
But I held up a fist that glowed with dark blue, and a flash surrounded me.  
Then a storm cloud appeared above me. A huge bolt of lightning came down  
and hit the Hypno, then the cloud disappeared.  
I had used an electric attack! Probably Thunderbolt, judging by its  
appearance. But how had I done that?  
"Hypno, fight back with your Headbutt!" Cassidy yelled.  
The Hypno rushed at me, head lowered. It was try to ram me!  
"Myuutuu, Metranome again, quickly!" Giovanni shouted.  
My fist glowed dark blue again, then a sort of glowing shield surrounded me  
in a Light Screen attack.  
The Hypno ran headfirst into my Light Screen, sending it flying back. It  
landed hard, badly hurt.  
"Finish it with a Psychic attack!" Giovanni yelled.  
I blasted at the Hypno with my powers one last time, and it fainted.  
Cassidy had to call it back into its Pokéball and choose a different  
Pokémon.  
"Go, Sandslash!" she yelled, throwing another Pokéball.  
The Pokémon that appeared this time was different from any that I had  
fought, but I had seen one living in our valley once. It was a light brown  
color, with dark brown spikes covering its back. It had two very sharp,  
knife-like claws on each hand and foot. It had a short tail and two pointy  
ears above two shiny black eyes.  
The information came up. It was a Ground Poison type, with sharp claws and  
fairly good speed. Its specialty was Slash and digging attacks. This one  
was level forty-six.  
"Sandslash, use your Earthquake!" Cassidy commanded.  
The Sandslash brought a fist down on the ground, shaking the entire floor.  
I nearly went off balance, but then I leaped into the air and stayed there  
for a few seconds, levitating using my small psychic powers.  
"Myuutuu, Metranome!" Giovanni said.  
I held up my fist, which flashed dark blue. Then I felt a strange welling-  
up of power in me, and expelled it from my mouth.  
A jet of water streaked through the air, splashing all over Sandslash. It  
cried out, and backed off a little.  
Of course! Sandslash is weak to water, especially a powerful attack like  
Hydro Pump, which was the attack I had just used.  
"Sandslash, hang in there!" Cassidy yelled to her Pokémon. "Fight back with  
your Swift attack!"  
The Sandslash brought back its hand, and suddenly three bright white stars  
appeared in its paw. It hurled them at me with impossible speed.  
One impacted me in the tail. One got me on my shoulder armor. The last hit  
my visor, blinding me for a split second.  
"Sandslash, get in there and use your Slash attack!" Cassidy yelled.  
The Sandslash charged at me, claws out in front and ready to attack.  
"Myuutuu, Psychic!" Giovanni ordered.  
I concentrated hard on the attacking Sandslash and watched it fly up off  
the ground, helplessly suspended a few feet above the floor.  
"Now use Disable!" Giovanni commanded.  
I blanked the Sandslash's mind, until it couldn't remember how to use any  
attacks. All of them were Disabled within minutes.  
"Finish it with a Psybeam!"  
I collected the green psychic fire around me, then phased it and blasted  
out at Sandslash. It disappeared into the raging inferno of green power.  
When I let up on the attack, the Sandslash was fully unconscious. Cassidy  
was forced to switch Pokémon again.  
"Go, Ninetales!" she said while throwing a third Pokéball.  
The new Pokémon faced me. It was a white foxlike Pokémon with four paws and  
nine bushy tails. It had a sort of shaggy mane around its neck, and its  
eyes were a jewel-like red.  
A Fire Pokémon, the unnamed information source told me. Specializing in  
flame and Take Down attacks. Dad had one living in the valley, so I already  
knew what it was. It was called a Ninetales. This one was level fifty-four.  
"Ninetales, Flamethrower!" Cassidy yelled.  
"Nine!" the Pokémon shouted, a raging inferno of orange-and-red fire  
leaping from its mouth at me.  
"Myuutuu, Psychic!" Giovanni yelled quickly.  
The familiar green glow appeared in my vision, and the fire halted in front  
of me. I made it reverse directions, and it plowed into Ninetales.  
"Ninetales, try your Take Down!" Cassidy yelled desperately. She knew she  
was losing.  
The Ninetales rushed at me, ready to attack with a hard Tackle-like attack  
called Take Down. It does damage to the attacking Pokémon and whatever it's  
attacking.  
"Myuutuu, ride it!" Giovanni commanded, startling me. "Ride the Ninetales!"  
And then I understood.  
As the Ninetales barreled towards me, I leaped high into the air. As it  
dashed underneath me, I came back down and landed on its back in the same  
way Dad and I had ridden the Rapidash.  
I grabbed a handful of Ninetales mane and held on tight, as the frightened  
fire fox began to run around wildly, trying to shake off this new attack.  
"Myuutuu, use your Metranome!" Giovanni yelled to me.  
I held up my fist, the now-familiar dark blue glow surrounding it. There  
was a flash, and then a white beam of something lanced out from my hands  
and into the Ninetales.  
It froze solid.  
I had used Icebeam and froze the Ninetales! It was undoubtably out of the  
fight, so Cassidy would have to switch Pokémon again.  
  
Chapter Fourteen - Myuutuu vs. Cassidy  
This time, Cassidy chose a peculiar-looking Pokémon called an Electabuzz. I  
had never seen one before. It was about four feet tall, with yellow fur and  
jagged black stripes. It stood on two legs with a tail to help balance it.  
It had two very strong arms and a squashed-looking face.  
It was an Electric Pokémon, that was best at Thunder and punching attacks,  
sometimes both of them combined. This one was level thirty-nine.  
"Electabuzz, use your Thunderbolt!" Cassidy yelled.  
"Buzz!" it said. The two stubby horns on top of its head sparked, and then  
a bolt of lightning streaked out of its head and into me.  
Owwww! I yelled. The armor I wore absorbed much of the effects, but not  
all.  
"Myuutuu, Psychic!" Giovanni shouted.  
I concentrated on the Electabuzz and watched with satisfaction as it  
drifted up off the floor. It thrashed in my psychic grip, but I would not  
let go.  
"Confusion!" Giovanni called.  
I covered the Electabuzz's mind with a mental blanket, confusing it. It  
began to shock itself, unaware of what it was doing.  
I let it drop to the floor. It fainted itself with one last Thunderbolt.  
Cassidy called it back, and she began to look extremely nervous as she took  
out another Pokéball. She only had two Pokémon left to battle with.  
"Go, Vaporeon!" she called out while throwing the Pokéball.  
One of the best-known Eevee evolutions appeared on the floor in front of  
me. I had seen one before in Dad's valley. It was a Water and Ice type  
Pokémon that was more powerful than it looked. It looked sort of like a  
blue dog/cat with a light blue ridge going up its forehead and a fishlike  
tail. This one was level forty-six.  
"Vaporeon, Water Gun!" Cassidy commanded her Pokémon.  
"Vaporeon!" it yelled, and a stream of water shot from its mouth at me.  
"Myuutuu, Teleport!" Giovanni ordered quickly.  
I focused hard and Teleported to the spot right behind the Vaporeon. It  
yelped in surprise and jumped away from me.  
"Vaporeon, Acid!" Cassidy yelled after recovering from the shock of seeing  
me Teleport so easily and quickly.  
It spit out a glob of black acid. I dodged, but some of the acid hit me on  
one wrist. Luckily I had the armor on but even so, the acid ate away at the  
top part of the armor.  
"Myuutuu! Double Team!" Giovanni called out.  
I dashed back and forth, placing ten different images of myself around the  
startled Vaporeon. I stopped right behind it, and it thought I was still in  
front of it.  
"Vaporeon, Double Kick!" Cassidy cried in panic.  
The Vaporeon rushed forward, going straight through one of my illusions and  
destroying it. "Vaporeon!" it yelped in surprise.  
"Try Bubblebeam!" Cassidy suggested to her discouraged Pokémon.  
The Vaporeon shot a stream of bubbles out of its mouth and into three of my  
illusions. They disappeared, destroyed. Six illusions and myself still  
remained.  
"Myuutuu, Psybeam!" Giovanni commanded.  
All my illusions made the perfect image of many Mewtwos summoning massive  
psychic energy, but I was the only one that would do real damage.  
I blasted out at the Vaporeon with my Psybeam. The psychic energy plowed  
into the startled Eevee evolution and it fainted.  
Cassidy's last Pokémon. She took out the Pokéball and threw it. In a blaze  
of white light, her last chance Pokémon appeared...  
  
Chapter Fifteen - Mewtwo's Plan  
Two days later, I was almost fully Healed. Enough so I could lead the Mews  
in a rescue attempt for my son.  
I gathered together a strike team of the highest-level Mews I could find,  
and singled out the ones with the most combat/infiltration expertise.  
We held a council of war in one of the larger caves. I lit up the cave  
using a ball of blue psychic energy, which cast its light around the entire  
cave and reflected off the Mews' fur.  
I looked around at the Mews. There was Zippy, Sasha's father, who was very  
high-level and had formidable psychic powers. There was Sparks, a middle-  
level Mew with expertise in sabotage. There was Lazer, the Focuser Mew who  
was our one-Mew demo team if we needed a quick enhancement of any powers.  
There was Stryker, a Mew will skill in penetrating security. Next to  
Stryker was Zyna, the Healing Mew who would keep our team's strength up at  
full and Heal any injured Mews. Next to Zyna was Reeno, a powerful psychic  
Mew with the famed Teleport ability. Kit was coming along, seeing as he was  
my best friend and a powerful psychic Mew. Lastly, there was Teller, the  
Mind-Tracker who would help us find the secret base where Myuutuu was being  
held.  
That made eight Mews and myself. A formidable strike team that even  
Giovanni would have to reconsider opposing.  
All right, I said to the Mews sitting before me. This is the plan.  
Teller is going to lock onto my son's mind and lead us to him. Then we are  
going to attempt to sneak into Giovanni's secret headquarters. Stryker,  
your task is to deactivate the security devices. Sparks, you must work with  
Stryker to sabotage the base. If we are detected, all efforts at the subtle  
approach are to be abandoned and we must go straight for Myuutuu. Once we  
find him, Reeno will Teleport the entire strike force back to the valley.  
Is that understood?  
Zippy stood up. High Leader Mewtwo, what will the rest of us be doing to  
help? I don't want to be left on the sidelines.  
Lazer and Zyna will stay together in the middle of the group, so they will  
be close to all the other members of the strike team, I explained. Zippy,  
you will have to be one of the fighters if we are attacked. It is your  
responsibility to help keep the team safe until we get Myuutuu out. Kit,  
you back Zippy up if he needs it.  
Zippy looked as if he was going to say more, but decided against it. He  
nodded with satisfaction and sat back down.  
All right then, I said when no one said anything else. We move out when  
the sun goes down. Those of you with psychic powers, use them to create the  
illusion of darkness and cast the illusion on the others as well. Got it?  
They all acknowledged it, and Zippy and Reeno stood up. With a slight pink  
glow, their fur dulled to black. They focused on the other members of the  
strike team and their fur went black as well. Will this do, High Leader  
Mewtwo? Reeno asked.  
That is excellent work, I agreed. But this will not be easy. We leave in  
two hours. You have that long to pack what you need. Meet me back here at  
sundown.  
  
Chapter Sixteen - Myuutuu's Battle Ends  
The Pokéball blazed open, throwing out the massive Pokémon onto the ground  
in front of me. The ground shook as it landed.  
Oh, wow, I said. And I thought the one Dad had was big.  
It was a huge Pokémon, towering over me at over seven feet tall. It stood  
on four tree trunk-like legs and had no tail. It had a huge, vaguely Mew-  
shaped head with two red eyes and pointy green ears. Its skin was scaly and  
blue-green. On its back was a huge pink flower.  
It was a Venusaur, a Grass type Pokémon and the fully evolved form of  
Bulbasaur. Venusaur was one of Dad's original three clones. But this one  
was different. It had no white spots like Dad's did. This one was also  
about level seventy-two.  
I checked on my own level. I was at about level thirty-seven and growing  
rapidly. This training was amounting to something, at least. But would I  
have enough power to defeat the giant Venusaur?  
"Myuutuu, Psychic!" Giovanni ordered.  
I concentrated on the Venusaur, the reassuring green glow filling my vision  
and making everything appear to be the same emerald color. I fully expected  
the Venusaur to lift off the floor as all the others had done.  
The Venusaur was raised a few inches into the air, then dropped. I strained  
my powers, but it was just too big. I couldn't lift it!  
"Venusaur, Vine Whip!" Cassidy yelled, a faint spark of hope in her voice.  
"Saur!" it said, as the two long vines extended out from under its flowered  
back. They lashed out at me. One caught me by the leg. The other wrapped  
around my tail.  
It lifted me up off the floor, high into the air. Its vines tightened  
around me, making sure I could not escape.  
"Myuutuu, use your Metranome!" Giovanni yelled.  
Metranome! Of course! If I could come up with a fire attack, the battle was  
mine.  
I held up a glowing hand and saw the flash. There was another upwelling of  
power inside me, and I blasted it from my mouth.  
A HUGE, star-shaped flame burst from my mouth and slammed into the  
Venusaur's face, temporarily blinding it. I had used Fire Blast!  
Distracted, the Venusaur loosened its grip on me. I easily slipped out of  
its grasp, landing on my feet on the floor.  
"Myuutuu!" Giovanni commanded. "Focus your powers. Use your anger. Form it  
into a spear of power and use that power to defeat this Venusaur once and  
for all! Give in to your anger!"  
A cold tear of anger ripped through me at the words. Giovanni was right.  
The Venusaur dared to attack me? It needed to be punished for that!  
I saw the green inferno raging around me, with more light than ever before.  
I could barely see anything but the green glare of my powers.  
I heard a loud crash, as if something heavy had hit the wall, and a girl  
screaming. Giovanni's laugh ringing through the battlefield. The roar of  
green fire.  
I don't remember exactly what I did after that. Either that or I don't want  
to remember what I did after that.  
All I know, or want to know, is that when my vision cleared, all I saw was  
destruction.  
The Venusaur lay half-buried in the rubble that used to be the east wall.  
Cassidy was trying to dig it out, but she herself was covered in dust.  
Giovanni was safe up on his balcony, stroking his Persian. Scorch marks ran  
all over the floor and walls, and the ceiling, centered around me.  
"Well fought, Myuutuu! Very well fought!" Giovanni said approvingly through  
the roar of green fire burning in my mind.  
The green power faded away, leaving me weak and exhausted. And scared.  
And I could only stare in horror at the awesome power I had unleashed upon  
the battle arena. Could only watch as Cassidy dug out her Venusaur and put  
it in its Pokéball, tears streaming down her face.  
Could only be afraid. Afraid of Giovanni. Afraid of the overwhelming  
exhaustion. Afraid of what I had done.  
Afraid of myself.  
  
Chapter Seventeen - Mewtwo's Strike  
The sun went down a few hours after our meeting. I waited in the cave, and  
the eight Mews arrived soon afterward. Stryker and Sparks had two small  
bags of sabotage/infiltration equipment between them. Zyna had a few  
healing Potions from a human PokéMart. Lazer had a Focusing Crystal, a  
multi-faceted gemstone with the power to amplify even the Focusing ability.  
Zippy had a very small bag, and wouldn't say what was in it for the time  
being. Reeno had brought a darkening field-generator, so he and Zippy  
wouldn't have to keep their psychic powers on at all times, hiding us in  
darkness. Teller had brought nothing but himself. Kit wasn't bringing  
anything, either.  
I myself had brought along a useful piece of human technology that I had  
found outside of the valley. It was what is know as a tranquilizer gun,  
with the full darts to complete it. If we ran into any humans, I didn't  
want to kill them unnecessarily. With the exception of Giovanni, of course.  
I know it sounds evil, but I wanted to kill him. That one human had caused  
me more trouble than any other group of living creatures put together.  
We stood together at the edge of the valley. Reeno took out his darkening  
field-generator and turned it on while simultaneously projecting a color  
into it with his mind.  
All the Mews were suddenly black-furred Mews. My own fur dulled to jet-  
black, with a patch of very deep purple on my belly and tail.  
All right, Teller, I said to the Mind-Tracker Mew. Do you have a lock on  
Myuutuu?  
He concentrated hard for a moment. Then he said, Yes. About seventy miles  
southeast.  
The Mews picked up their items and followed Teller out of the valley. I  
walked in back, just in case something tried to attack us from behind.  
We ran into a swarm of Beedrills after a few minutes, who dive-bombed us  
until we could shoot them down with Metranome/Fire attacks. Then we spent  
several minutes avoiding a flock of Noctowl and Hoothoot, who were flying  
low in search of night-flying insects. Soon after that Kit tripped over a  
Sandshrew, which summoned its entire family of Sandshrews and two Sandslash  
and we had to chase them away.  
All things considered, we were making about two miles an hour. Not very  
good, if we wanted to reach the base by morning.  
We stopped for a few minutes to reconsider our approach. Reeno could only  
Teleport to places he's seen before, and not all the Mews could fly. If we  
kept going the way we were, we'd probably be lucky to make it to Giovanni's  
base by the next week.  
Well, this isn't working very well, I said, sitting down on a rock. How  
can we get to the base faster without flying?  
Zippy opened his bag and looked around for something. Then he pulled out a  
small red-and-white sphere and set it down in front of me.  
I picked it up. Is...is this what I think it is? I asked, startled.  
Zippy nodded. Yes. I got ahold of a Pokéball while the Rockets were  
distracted with talking to you. Then I used it to capture a wild Pokémon  
from the mountains after you told us to leave.  
You know that catching Pokémon is illegal in our valley, I said sternly.  
Then, my curiosity overriding rules, I asked, What's in it?  
It's a Pokémon called a Steelix, the evolved form of Onix, Zippy said.  
We can use it to tunnel under the ground and come up a few miles away from  
the Rocket base. Then we can attack within hours instead of days.  
I nodded. Good plan, even if it is outside of our law. It's our best shot.  
Tell the Steelix to burrow underground for about sixty miles, then stop and  
come up to the surface.  
Zippy smiled and took the Pokéball back. He opened it and the giant Onix  
evolution came out. All right Steelix, you heard the High Leader. Start  
digging.  
The Steelix roared and nodded, then dove underground and began burrowing  
towards Giovanni's headquarters.  
Zippy slung his bag over his shoulder again and motioned for us to follow.  
Come on. Problem solved.  
I nodded and picked up my tranquilizer gun. Now to find Giovanni and  
rescue Myuutuu. And take down anyone who gets in our way.  
  
Chapter Eighteen - Training Intensifies  
Cassidy left in a hurry for a Pokémon Center to heal her injured Pokémon.  
Giovanni watched her go, then turned back to me.  
"Well done, Myuutuu!" he said. "You are learning to control your powers.  
You are nearly as powerful as your father already."  
I checked my level. I had grown to about level forty-three during the last  
battle. A high improvement from the level 5 I had been when Giovanni had  
first brought me here.  
But Master Giovanni, I'm nowhere near the same level as Dad, I protested.  
How can I be as strong as he is without being somewhere near his level?  
Giovanni shook his head, amused. "Myuutuu, you have learned so much yet  
there is still so much that you do not know. A Pokémon is not merely judged  
by its level. Its strength lies in its powers and how quickly it advances  
in level. You are not entirely Mewtwo, even if most of you is made from  
Mewtwo's DNA. Your differences increases your powers much quicker than your  
father. Do you understand?"  
I...I think so, Master Giovanni, I said.  
He smiled. "Good. Now charge up and prepare yourself for tomorrow, when you  
will battle against even higher-level Pokémon than those you have fought  
already."  
I nodded and went back to my platform, plugging into the charger and going  
to sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Morning came, and with it Giovanni. He entered his balcony above me, like  
he always did in the morning. But this time, it was a little different.  
There was no Persian at his side.  
"Myuutuu, are you ready for another day of training?" he called down to me.  
Yes sir, Master Giovanni! I said enthusiastically. This training is  
very...useful to me. What shall I battle today?  
Giovanni took out a Pokéball. "We'll start off fairly simple," he said as  
he released his Pokémon.  
A Pokémon appeared in front of me. It was about four feet tall, with short  
purple and white fur and a horn coming out of its head. It had a strong,  
thick tail and two densely muscled legs. Its arms were like tree trunks  
with rocks on the ends, each tipped with three sharp claws. It had a long  
jaw filled with razor-sharp teeth. A mean look was in its eyes.  
It was a Nidoking, a Poison Type Pokémon with impressive strength and a  
terrible glare, the fully evolved form of the male Nidoran. Its special  
moves were the Earthquake, Seismic Toss, and Horn Drill attacks.  
"I will be directing the Nidoking," Giovanni said. "You must choose your  
own attacks to counter the ones that my Pokémon will use."  
I nodded. Okay. Then let's begin!  
"All right, I'll make the first move," Giovanni said. "You must react  
quickly. Nidoking, Earthquake!"  
The Nidoking stomped a foot and the ground began to shake. Hard.  
I quickly jumped up into the air, levitating with my powers yet again. The  
Earthquake passed under me without doing any harm.  
I focused hard on the Nidoking, not willing it to rise into the air, but  
forcing it to stand completely still while I dashed straight for it in a  
Metranome/Sky Attack. I slammed into it, sending the Nidoking careening  
wildly across the room.  
But instead of fainting, it stood up, ready to take more if it needed to.  
It growled at me, baring its sharp teeth.  
"Nidoking, use a Hyper Beam!" Giovanni commanded.  
The Nidoking's horn began to glow brighter and brighter, in a warm golden  
color. Then it fired at me in a large beam of golden light.  
Yaaahhhh! I yelped.  
I coiled the muscles in my legs and leaped way up high, twenty feet above  
the Nidoking's head. It looked up in shock as I was surrounded by emerald  
fire.  
"NIDO!" it roared, turning around and trying to run.  
I fired the Psybeam, nailing the poison Pokémon right between the shoulder  
blades. It went down hard and didn't move.  
"Very good, Myuutuu!" Giovanni praised me. "Now, how about-"  
WHAM-CRUNCH!  
Abruptly, the west wall fell in. A giant gray face filled the opening, and  
the Steelix roared at us.  
Beneath the Steelix, eight black Mews rushed in, led by a dark Mewlike  
figure wielding a weapon.  
Dad!  
The black Mewtwo looked up at me, and smiled. One of the Mews switched off  
a machine, and they reverted back to their original colors of white or pink  
and, in Dad's case, gray and purple.  
"Mewtwo!" Giovanni shouted. "But I thought I killed you!"  
I looked up at him, confused. He had tried to kill Dad? Why?  
"Myuutuu, if you truly are loyal to me, eliminate that Mewtwo!" Giovanni  
ordered, pointing at Dad. "If you want to live, you must kill him!"  
I had become accustomed to following Giovanni's orders. I began to power up  
for a psychic attack automatically.  
Dad saw what I was doing and dropped his weapon. Myuutuu, do not do it!  
he called. Giovanni is evil, he will only destroy you! He will turn you  
into a creature of evil!  
I didn't listen. I had come to consider Giovanni as a friend, not an enemy.  
I was glowing with a blinding green now, ready to fire at Dad.  
Myuutuu, my son, do not fire!  
I gathered the psychic power around me and drew my hand back, ready to hurl  
the orb of power at my father and destroy him. It would be easy. He was  
defenseless...  
Myuutuu, no! a new voice shouted, and a white spot appeared between Dad  
and me.  
I faltered. Sasha...is that you?  
The Mew with the pretty sky-blue eyes looked up at me. Yes, Myuutuu. It's  
me, Sasha. Please. Don't attack your father.  
I...I... I stammered.  
"Finish him off!" Giovanni roared. "And you can get that Mew while you're  
at it!"  
NO! I screamed, whirling around. I made a throwing motion with my arm,  
and the orb of green sailed straight for the balcony where Giovanni was  
sitting.  
His eyes went wide when he saw the psychic death coming straight for him.  
He leaped to his feet. "No!" he yelled, and then the fire overtook him.  
The entire room shook. Beams started falling from the ceiling. I was caught  
in the middle of the downpour. The Mews were lucky, they had been on the  
outside when the ceiling started to collapse.  
Son, let's go! This place is about to collapse! Dad yelled. He reached  
out a hand to me.  
I took one last look back at where I had lived, and then ran towards my  
father and Sasha. Dad! Sasha! I yelled.  
Myuutuu, look out! Sasha yelled suddenly, leaping forward and pushing me  
out of the way with her head.  
A large piece of the ceiling fell in the spot where I had just been. The  
wreckage caught the end of the Mew female's tail, and she cried out in  
pain.  
Sasha! I yelled, grabbing her front paws. Don't worry, I'll get you out  
of here!  
But son, even I can't lift something that big! Dad called. We have to  
leave her! We can return with more Mews and get her out!  
I looked up. The section of ceiling above her was about to fall, and would  
crush her to death instantly.  
I'm going to save my friend! I shouted, placing both paws on the wreckage  
pinning the Mew's tail in place. And then I lifted upwards.  
Nothing happened.  
I lifted harder, straining. Still nothing. I put all my strength into it,  
and got only the barest twitch of movement.  
LIFT UP ALREADY! I roared, letting my temper loose.  
The piece of wreckage found itself in orbit around the planet within  
seconds. And by that time, Sasha and I were out of the secret base.  
  
Chapter Nineteen - Valley Peace  
Dad and the Mews took turns carrying Sasha back to the valley. Her ankle  
had been injured in the accident, and so she couldn't walk.  
How did you get here anyway? Dad asked her as we walked through a tunnel  
made by Zippy's Steelix. No one told you we were going this way. In fact,  
I believe I left specific instructions for you to stay behind.  
She smiled, and looked over at me. I think you know, Myuutuu.  
I smiled back. Yep.  
Dad glanced from Sasha to me and back again. Then he got a very sardonic  
look on his face. Oh, I see now, he said. You two like each other, don't  
you?  
Of course we do, High Leader, Sasha said as Zyna trotted over and began  
to Heal her injured leg and tail.  
I stepped closer to her, and Zyna backed off after a minute. Sasha looked  
up at me, and I clasped her paw in mine.  
Then she leaned forward, and kissed me.  
I was surprised, to say the least. I hadn't even known such as thing as a  
kiss was possible, let alone how to do one. But then I relaxed, and kissed  
her back.  
We parted, and she looked up at me with a mysterious smile on her face.  
You're a good kisser, she said.  
I guess I'm just a natural, I said, laughing. I picked her up. Come on,  
let's get you back to the valley.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
One year later...  
Myuutuu! Sasha called.  
Coming, my Mew! I called back as I trotted out of the woods and into the  
clearing we now called home. The pink Mew was standing there next to a tall  
Mewtwo, my dad.  
Hi, father! I said, coming forward and giving him a hug. I noticed that I  
was nearly as tall as he was, almost six feet tall already! What's up?  
Dad had a strange smile on his face. I've got someone I'd like you to  
meet, he said as he pulled aside a bush.  
A three-foot-tall Mewtwo was standing there, in gray-and-red fur. Hi, big  
brother Myuutuu, she said.  
I stepped forward and bent down on one knee, and took her hand. I shook it.  
Hello. What's your name?  
My name is Red Myuutuu, she said. I'm the third Mewtwo.  
Dad laughed. We're a family now. The Mewtwo generation will continue,  
through my cloning techniques.  
And Sasha and I have helped out a lot, I said, motioning to Sasha.  
She disappeared into our cave, then came out with a Mewling in her paws. It  
was mostly Mewlike, with a bit of green on its belly and tail that made it  
look vaguely like a Mewtwo.  
Dad, meet Jake, I said as I pointed to the Mewling. He's MY son.  
"Mew!" Jake said as he stared, wide-eyed, at the Mewtwo that was his  
granddad. "Mewmewmew?"  
Dad laughed. I think we've started a tradition here, he said.  
And ever since then, Mewtwos have always been around due to my father's  
extensive research. Giovanni is dead, he will not bother us ever again. But  
the Mewtwos will always be different colors. No one knows why.  
But we all know one thing: the legacy of Mewtwo and Myuutuu will always  
remain in the valley forever.  
Forever.  
THE END! 


End file.
